


Enough

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knives, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: Never trust a man that handsome and smart~
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Die Jungz Fest (R1)





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> random prompt: He was a charming young man, who was capable of being terrible
> 
> this brain experiment took a life of its own but i'm not sure how it came out on paper ^^;;;;

+++

  
The room is dark and dimly lit. Juyeon prefers it this way, having found comfort in the way the yellow lights illuminate the worn pages of his books. The warm light bounces off his skin, giving him a fiery orange undertone. He brushes a stray raven colored lock away from his eyesight away so he can readjust his glasses. 

  
Just as he's doing this, he hears the twinkling chimes on the front door ring and he doesn't even bother to look up. He can smell the jasmine and sandalwood cologne in waves to the point where he almost becomes nauseous. Luckily for Hyunjae, he's got a pretty visage.

  
When the older man reaches the back table, he says nothing but sits across from Juyeon and two seats to the left. _His_ seat. He pulls a book of his own from his satchel, attempting to get some reading in. Almost immediately though, Hyunjae clicks his tongue in frustration. 

  
"No wonder your glasses are so heavy. You've gone batshit blind from reading in the dark, Juyeon."

  
Juyeon flickers his eyes up, and raises an eyebrow. He knows how devastatingly handsome he looks, even in these piss poor lights. He sees Hyunjae's adam's apple bob twice before the other swears under his breath. Just as he looks away, he sees a flash of purple.

  
A warning or a tease, he can never tell with Hyunjae.

  
Next to enter, almost an hour later, is Haknyeon. He didn't bother to take off his scrubs, only threw on an oversized green hoodie over his uniform. He always comes in quietly, and generally doesn't like to speak a lot. He sits right across from Hyunjae, and never meets Juyeon's fixed gaze. 

  
Because he knows what will happen if he dares to. 

  
And last to join the fray is the busy body of the group, who gently sweeps his dark hair from his face as he takes long and quick strides to the back table. He doesn't even bother trying to sit down neatly, he just spills the papers and magazines he has onto the table and hurriedly sits down in front of Juyeon.

  
When they meet eyes, a knowing smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Juyeon knowingly flashes his eyes red while pushing his glasses up his nose. "Hello Kevin."

  
One of Kevin's eyes fully goes misty blue, and for a second he can hear the _Just wanna leave already_ and the _Wanna lay him over this table and destroy him_ start to float into his head. For once he wants to listen, but he ruffles his hair a bit, shaking the smokey tendrils of thought away just as soon as they came. 

  
"I've got actual news this time guys." Kevin says, his voice barely above a whisper, even though they're certainly the only ones in the store this late. 

  
Hyunjae dog ears the page in his book and tucks it away. "Go on?"

  
Kevin fishes out a single piece of paper. It looks like some kind of chart, with different tables and numbers. Kevin points to one of the bottom squares on the chart and taps it twice. "Zero. He's at zero now."

  
Haknyeon means to only take a quick glance, but he double takes and pulls the paper closer to him. "A medical chart? Kevin how in the world did you--"

  
"I asked Jacob-nim for a copy just in case something ever happens to him and I needed to reference the information."

  
Juyeon slides the paper back to the middle of the table and taps it with his finger as well, except it's obvious that the cogs are already turning in his head. "So what does this specific box being zero mean then?"

  
Kevin slides another piece of paper, with a lot of words and medical jargon. "I think Chanhee-nim was working on this since the beginning. Using him as a resource to see what happens when someone loses their Eyes. It's always been hard to document and study because the transfer usually happens when someone dies but--well we all know why he can be studied. Anyway, this specific hormone is apparently directly related to a person's power level. In other words, non-hosts are always at zero. Which means that the goblin Eyes have officially been transferred to someone else."

  
The room falls silent for just a heartbeat. Then Hyunjae chuckles a little. "So now it's a goose hunt then? Do you think they'll be looking for whoever it is as well?"

  
Juyeon pushes the paper away from himself and faces Kevin straight on. "I don't know. But what I do know is we have to find him before Changmin does."

~~~

Chanhee throws off his lab coat and makes an obvious beeline to Jacob's office. "Hyung-nim."

  
Jacob looks up from his desk, papers and books strewn every which way, and beckons him to come in. "What's the rush, Chanhee?"

  
Chanhee shoves a stack of piles to the side of his desk and slaps a manila folder in front of him. "Changmin-nim's hormone levels indicate that he's no longer a host. We need to find--"

  
Jacob flits through the files that Chanhee has presented him. "I appreciate your hard work, Chanhee but we can hold on this."

  
"Hyung-nim! They're just...out there and we're letting them live?"

  
Jacob sighs and runs his hand through thick golden locks. "Chanhee, how many times have we been over this? Whether we lock them up, execute them, or let them be it's all the same if we don't have a way of stopping the curse itself. These people aren't all bad people. Now, I've given you all the free reign you need on your project to help find a way to stop the curse. But you and I both knew for a long time that Changmin was going to--"

  
"Going to what?" a voice from behind them echoes and Chanhee startles. He forgets how tactically savvy Changmin is at times. 

  
He's not the leader of the Order for nothing. 

  
Nothing escapes his ears and eyes. 

  
Jacob beckons Changmin in just as he did with Chanhee, but the pink-haired beauty immediately sees the softness that coats Jacob's gaze like honey. That gaze is specially reserved for Changmin only. 

  
Changmin walks over and takes the seat next to Chanhee, trying to soothingly pat his head as he sits. Chanhee huffs a little and turns to the other. "Changmin-nim, please tell hyung-nim that we need to find the other host of the goblin Eyes."

  
Changmin subconsciously touches his eyepatch and sighs a little. "It's not within my jurisdiction to say how Jacob decides to move forward with the location of other hosts. Technically, I have no power unless they do something illegal. And as of yet, they're just innocents, so I can't justify hunting them down like animals."

  
"But Changmin-nim-!"

  
"Listen, Chanhee. Jacob is the leader of the Organization, so I have no official say in this. However, if you want my personal opinion, I think you should look at yourself in the mirror. These people didn't choose the life that's unfortunately been bestowed on them. And much as I understand your pain, they are not animals. But the fastest way to become an animal is to be hunted like one." 

  
He abruptly stands, tossing one last soft look at Jacob before taking his leave.

  
Chanhee clenches his hands and sighs. "I-I guess it can't be helped. I'll get back to my research and keep you updated, Hyung-nim."

  
"Thank you Chanhee."

  
Instead of heading back to the lab, Chanhee books it over to Changmin's office, with the same manila folder he'd shown Jacob. 

  
He knocks thrice and adds, "Changmin-nim?"

  
Changmin buzzes his door open and Chanhee strides in to see him writing something. In the corner, he hears typing noises and he turns to see Kevin typing away at his computer. 

  
"Good day, Kevin."

  
Kevin stands and bows. "Good day Chanhee-nim."

  
Chanhee takes a seat at Changmin's desk and sets down the manila folder on the pristine desk. "I told you that it was okay to drop the formalities. After all, we're both assistants."

  
Changmin's eyes dart up to the folder and he skims it. "What is all this, Chanhee?"

  
"I compiled a lot of paperwork from the project that might be useful for you to look over. I also made a list of all the potential new hosts for you."

  
Changmin closes the folder. "No, Chanhee."

  
"Changmin-nim, I understand why you're so hesitant to make any moves or discuss with Jacob. I could never understand what you went through at that time, but I can apply my intelligence to helping now. I want to do a good job, and as a former host you're the only person who can help me. _Please_ just take a look and let me know if you have any insights into my research?"

  
Changmin looks up at his eyes and nods. "Fine, I'll give it a look."

  
Chanhee smiles as he stands. He bows to both Changmin and Kevin and strides out of the office. 

  
Kevin scurries over to Changmin's desk and tilts his head. "Changmin-nim....This might be a little personal but do you trust Chanhee?"

  
Changmin laughs a little and meets Kevin's gaze. "Kevin when you're as old as I am, you learn not to trust anyone."

~~~

A month later, Juyeon gets two surprises on one morning. The first is a grumbly Haknyeon who has the day off but somehow ends up at Juyeon's store front mumbling something about information. 

  
The second is Younghoon. The familiar tinkling bells at the store front ring different when he walks in. Juyeon almost drops his mug of tea on the ground. "Hoonie?"

  
He turns and a bright puppy like smile lights his entire face. He takes two long strides to reach Juyeon and pulls him into a tight embrace. Juyeon can't remember the last time he hugged someone taller than him, and he almost lets himself sink into it, but Younghoon pulls away. 

  
"How have you been Juyeonie?" he asks, sounding breathless from their hug. 

  
"Oh y'know, the usual. How has everything been treating you?"

  
Younghoon smiles. "Actually...the reason I'm here is because I wanted to speak to Hyunjae."

  
Juyeon's smile must've faltered, because Younghoon chuckles a bit. "What? You thought I'd come all this way just to catch up with you?"

  
"It's been years, Hoonie."

  
Younghoon ruffles his hair a bit. "Don't be too sad. We can definitely catch up another time."

  
Juyeon mumbles something under his breath but turns on his heel to lead Younghoon to the back room, where Hyunjae was organizing different books. "Ah, Juyeon I--"

  
"Someone's here for you, Hyunjae." he says quietly. 

  
Hyunjae lifts his head, sweeping golden brown hair from his eyes. When he locks eyes with Younghoon, he nearly jumps out of his seat. "Y-Younghoon? What are you doing here?"

  
"No need to be so on edge, Hyunjae. I haven't come for the reasons you think."

  
Hyunjae squints his eyes. "The last time I saw you, you had a dagger in the back of an Organization official, so excuse me if I don't quite trust you right now."

  
Younghoon laughs airily. "The last time we saw each other, I recall saving both you and Juyeon's asses so pardon me if that bothers you so much." he says, all with a sweet smile adorning pretty lips. 

  
Hyunjae scowls but pushes himself to his feet so that he can meet Younghoon head on. "Alright then spit it out. What's our favorite vigilante here for?"

  
"I think the word you're looking for is _assassin_. And the reason I'm here is because I need information."

  
"About what?"

  
"Remember that kid we used to play pool with at that bar? On Sunday nights?"

  
"Yeah, of course I do. That little shit was always so cocky."

  
"My boss said he would bet his ass that the kid will be the next one to inherit the goblin Eyes."

  
"And how can Sangyeon be so sure?" 

  
Younghoon's expression darkens for a quick moment and then he smooths out once more, as if his expression had never changed in the first place. "Don't ever drop the boss's name so casually again, or I might have to actually erase you."

  
Hyunjae clenches his fists and nods. "My mistake."

  
Juyeon quirks an eyebrow at that and looks between the two. "So who is this kid?"

  
Hyunjae cards his hand through his hair. "His name is Sunwoo, but I don't know anything else about him. Last I saw, he had dull red hair but the kid would change his hair color quite a bit."

  
Juyeon nods thoughtfully. "Maybe he's got something to run from?"

  
Younghoon shrugs. "Unless he's already a host or working in the underground, the kid wouldn't have much to hide from."

  
Juyeon clicks his tongue. "Did he seem like the type to work in the underground?"

  
"Only one way to find out." Hyunjae replies somewhat sarcastically as he throws on his coat. "I'll go with Younghoon. You and Haknyeon should stay here and--"

  
"Since when did you give me orders?" Juyeon hisses out, his need for control flaring up. 

  
Younghoon laughs and tugs Juyeon's arm. "Fine then, you can tag along too."  
Hyunjae rolls his eyes, deciding not to worry about Juyeon's temper tantrum at the moment. 

  
Before the three can leave, Haknyeon walks out from behind one of the bookshelves and slips Juyeon a piece of paper, one that doesn't go unnoticed by Younghoon. Juyeon asks no questions, simply takes the paper and tucks it into the inner pocket of his waistcoat. He throws on his overcoat and brushes some hair back as they pile into Younghoon's car. 

  
Hyunjae turns to Juyeon in the backseat. "Are you going to use your Eyes on him?"

  
Juyeon shrugs. He hates using his Eyes around others, preferring the intoxicating control of being alone. "If I must, I will. But you could use yours too, Hyunjae. And the kid would probably suspect less since you already know him."

  
Younghoon waves his hand. "No need to bring out the big guns. A little show of force should be enough. Besides shouldn't you two be the most careful about using your Eyes?"

  
Hyunjae laughs. "If Juyeon wanted to, he could probably obliterate an entire city without so much as a second thought. The devil Eyes were practically made for him."

  
Juyeon flicks a strand of hair from his face. "You could too if you put your mind to it. But instead, you choose to sleep around all the time."

  
Younghoon outright laughs at that. "Should you be talking, Juyeon?"

  
Before the latter can respond, Younghoon parks the car and gets out, the other two following suit. It's late morning time, but they stroll into the bar, the Witch's Poison, as if it's a perfectly normal time to be walking in. The barkeeps think nothing of it, but from the looks of it they all recognize Younghoon and Hyunjae. 

  
Younghoon confidently strides up to one of them and mutters something quietly enough that Juyeon and Hyunjae are both left out of the loop. 

  
While Hyunjae takes long strides to catch up with Younghoon, Juyeon stays back a bit to examine the bar. There's an upstairs area, where he assumes the pool table would be. He turns slightly on his heel to see that there's also a television hanging in the corner, with a few tables scattered around it. It seems the open floor plan is meant for those who wish to dance. Juyeon also notes that the front entrance is the only visible exit on the bottom floor. 

  
He turns back to Hyunjae and Younghoon to see them already starting up the stairs. He's about to follow but something tells him to look to his side. Sure enough, he sees a lanky looking boy with muddied red hair and a headband on. He wears all black, so it's hard to make out the rest of his body, but his eyes are fixed on Juyeon's face. 

  
Juyeon smirks at him, and tentatively takes a step forward. When the boy doesn't make a move to run, he makes quick work in shortening the distance between them. When Juyeon traps the boy between the corner in the wall, he hears a slight catch in breath. 

  
"Well hello there." he purrs out quietly. He just barely misses the violent bob of his adam's apple, too distracted by his pretty parted lips.

  
"C-can you back up a little?" the boy asks, clearly trying to shrink as far into the corner as he can manage--which doesn't seem to be much since he seems to be on the taller side.

  
Juyeon studies his face, letting his eyes roam deliberately and hungrily across his features. "I'm not too keen on letting prey slip away that easily though..." he smiles coyly and doesn't miss the boy's tongue quickly dart across his lips. 

  
"I-I won't run away." he says, a little more firmness in his voice. 

  
Juyeon smiles a bit as he takes a step back, letting his hand gently fall through the other's hair. "That was quick. How can you be sure that I'm not here to hurt you?"

  
The boy looks down. "I saw that you came in with those hyungs and...if you were going to hurt me, it would've happened already." he states simply. Juyeon mentally commends him on his deduction.

  
Juyeon quirks a brow. "You know about those two?"

  
The boy pauses. "Everything I know, I've seen with my own two eyes. But I don't have any information--"

  
"Whoa, slow down. As long as I'm here they won't lay a finger on that pretty little head of yours." Juyeon gives him a genuine smile this time, to reassure his nerves. "I'm Juyeon."

  
The boy eyes him up and down. "It's Sunwoo." 

  
"Okay Sunwoo. Do you wanna meet my friends?"

  
Sunwoo pouts a bit, then takes the end of Juyeon's sleeve in his hand. "You promise they won't hurt me?"

  
Juyeon feels his heart flutter a bit at Sunwoo's actions but he nods. "I promise."

  
Sunwoo lets out the breath he was holding and nods. He doesn't let go of Juyeon's sleeve as the other leads him back into the main area of the bottom floor. He spots Younghoon and Hyunjae immediately, sitting at the very far left stools at the bar. The other two's eyes widen considerably as Juyeon comes closer and Younghoon fully jumps out of his seat. 

  
"How in the _fuck_ , Juyeon??" Disbelief at Juyeon's ability to find who they needed in less than ten minutes is written all over his face.

  
Juyeon levels his eyes at Younghoon and presses a finger to his lips. "We need to go somewhere quiet and unseen. Now."

  
Hyunjae cards his hand through his hair. "Do you have any bright ideas, then?"

  
Sunwoo releases Juyeon's sleeve and perks up a bit. "I do."

~~~

They end up in an abandoned building not too far from Juyeon's bookstore. The building is boarded up in the front, but the back entrance is unlocked-though it's made to look as if it's also boarded up. Juyeon alerts Haknyeon via text of where they're meeting and tells him to come as quickly and discreetly as possible. Sunwoo's entire demeanor has changed, going from skittish to relaxed in the span of minutes. Juyeon eyes him warily, not sure how much he can trust the boy to not lead them to a trap.

  
Juyeon's convictions are disproven almost instantly though, because Sunwoo flicks a switch that floods the entire room with light. He looks around and sees old tables and chairs scattered everywhere. In the far back corner he spots a bed and an uncomfortable feeling settles in his stomach. 

  
But of course, it's Hyunjae who bluntly asks, "Is this your home?" before reading the room and tripping over his words. 

  
Sunwoo seems to have no shame about this fact though. "Don't be so tense, hyung. I live here because I want to. Besides, my family--" he stops himself and shrugs. "They aren't in the picture anymore."

  
Younghoon sighs. "I wish we had more time to just chat but right now I need information Sunwoo."

  
Sunwoo scowls a bit at him and pulls up a chair to sit in. "Well, you're asking someone in the business of gossip. The talk that's been circulating around is that the goblin Eyes are specifically meant for demihumans. Obviously we have no ways of knowing for sure, but my sources tell me that the goblin Eyes have always been hosted by demihumans. Obviously Changmin had them the longest but..." he stops and shrugs. 

  
Hyunjae raises a brow. "That's an interesting idea that someone we know might be able to dig deeper into."

  
Juyeon is about to chime in when he gets a message buzz on his phone. He looks down to see that Haknyeon is waiting outside and excuses himself so that he can go retrieve the boy. 

  
As he's opening the door, Haknyeon quietly asks, "Did you read the note?"

  
Juyeon shakes his head. "No, what is it?"

  
"An address that you're going to need pretty soon. Younghoon isn't being as honest as he makes out to be."

  
"About what?"

  
"About the information that could possibly help you find the next host."

  
"And how did you figure all this out?"

  
"A lot of eavesdropping and becoming a fly on the wall while other people talked around me. It's amazing how little effort people put in to keep a secret in this damn walled city."

  
Juyeon laughs at that as he fully opens the door to let the other in. "But...isn't it worth it to stop someone from becoming a living test subject?"

  
Haknyeon scowls as they walk closer to the main area of the abandoned building where everyone is sitting. "We don't know if they're still engaging in that behavior. Besides we have all the hosts gathered."

  
"Yeah but that's not to say that the previous wrongs that were done don't need to be rectified."

  
"How far do you plan on taking this thing, Juyeon?"

  
Juyeon stops in front of the group, but turns to look directly at Haknyeon as he says, "All the way to the fucking top, of course."

~~~

Chanhee has poured over these files a dozen times, and still he's not sure what he's missing in his formula. He originally thought the curse was more like a tumor that, once transferred, would rapidly multiply and change their physiology. So by removing the tumor, he thought he could end the curse. 

  
Unfortunately, the more he researched the eyeball and re-examined the bodies of previous hosts in the morgue, the more he was starting to believe that there's a genetic predisposition to becoming a host. In which case, it would be near impossible to eradicate because the gene shows itself differently depending on its host. Not to mention the fact that one wrong move and the consequences would be dire. 

  
So instead, Chanhee opts to sit at his desk, papers strewn every which way while glasses sit heavily on the bridge of his nose. He was sure he was getting a headache from wearing them for too long, but now he's starting to think that the headache is stress induced. 

  
It isn't until Kevin bursts back into their shared office with two cups of coffee that Chanhee is finally able to take his mind off of his stress.

  
"Seems like you're having a rough day, Chanhee."

  
Chanhee scratches the back of his head. "There's a lot of data to comb through. Even the smallest detail could be of great importance to find the next goblin Eyes host."

  
Kevin smiles and sets a hot latte on Chanhee's desk. "Inhale your caffeine and let me see silly."

  
Chanhee looks up at the other gratefully. He had figured out pretty early on that Kevin was the same age as him, but that never stopped the other from referring to him formally. He had been sure that the other wasn't interested in being friendly with him, until he noticed that Kevin was leaving little notes and treats on his desk. Chanhee felt endeared, so he began speaking with Kevin more regularly. 

  
He likes to think he helped Kevin come out of his shell. 

  
"Do you see any patterns so far, Mr.Big Brain?" Kevin asks as he skims through the endless pile of notes and charts. 

  
Chanhee leans back in his chair and sighs. "The only thing of importance that seems to come up is that the host of the goblin Eyes has always been male. For the other curses, the sex of the host has never remained constant-but for some reason...the geneology on this one is different. I honestly think this might be our key into seeing how the curse is transferred."

  
Kevin bites the cap of his pen. "Hmm...maybe it has nothing to do with geneology. Maybe it's a hormonal thing? Like a female doesn't produce the correct amounts of hormones to be a host for this set of eyes."

  
"But then...that would almost certainly mean that the goblin Eyes gene needs an abundance of testosterone. Which females can produce."

  
"Yeah but not more than males."

  
Chanhee drums his fingers on his desk. "That's an interesting thought, Kevin. I'll have to go down to the lab and run tests on the eyeball again."

  
Kevin laughs, shrugging as he moves away from Chanhee's desk. "I think you're overworking yourself Chanhee."

  
Chanhee stops with a start, looking up at the other. "W-what?"

  
"Y'know, I think you just need to take a few days off and--"

  
"No no...you just-you just called me Chanhee. Without any honorifics." he smiles genuinely. "Finally."

  
Kevin feels warmth spread through his chest and he clears his throat. "I uhhh--I just didn't want you to think I'm cold."

  
Chanhee giggles a bit. "Trust me Kevin, I've not thought that in quite some time."

  
Kevin flushes outright and turns away. "E-enjoy your coffee and...good luck Chanhee. If anything interesting comes up, you'll be the first to know."

  
As Kevin makes his way back to his desk, his stomach sinks a little. It takes all the strength in the world for Kevin to not turn around and show Chanhee his eyes; his _real_ Eyes. 

~~~

Another few months of desperate searching go almost nowhere until Sunwoo accidentally stumbles upon something dangerous. 

  
He's stepping out of his 'house' (they've boarded up the windows better and also added a lock to the back entrance) when he sees a flash of someone who looks way too much like Younghoon to be a coincidence walking into a dark alleyway. The alleyways of the Metropolis are known to be similar to an underground tunnel system. If you can navigate the tricky directions, you can get almost anywhere undetected. 

  
Sunwoo's information dealer alarms start blaring in his head, so naturally he decides to follow his instinct and tail the older man very discreetly. He's surprised the assassin never looks back once to see if anyone is over his shoulder. But Younghoon has always been the type to not miss even the slightest detail, so Sunwoo is extra careful to not be too obvious. 

  
Unfortunately, he loses the older around a partially hidden turn, one in which Sunwoo has to wait several moments to make sure the other isn't suspicious. When Sunwoo emerges out from the sharp turn, he's found that Younghoon is gone. 

  
What surprises him more is that he's ended up in a residential neighborhood. This is far from where Sunwoo would ever imagine the apathetic killer to be, all roses and bright fences locking in a certain domesticity that simply isn't present in the center of the Metropolis. He runs a hand through his messy hair and huffs out a small sigh. Sunwoo's always had an acute sense for things, and his gut is telling him to keep exploring this area of the city. He walks down the sidewalk, admiring the well-kept lawns and brightly painted homes in all shapes and sizes. He feels like he's been transported to an entirely different place until he reaches the end of the particular street he's on. Square on the corner is a slightly dull navy-blue house with white accented french double doors. Across the patio there's a small line potted plants, all succulents. On the left side of the front patio there's two small brown woven chairs. 

  
What catches Sunwoo's eye is the fact that this house is the only one on the block without a fence. On top of that, the path leading up to the patio isn't cement like the others-it's stone. These details seem too minor for the neighbors to care about (they probably have written it off as stylistic preferences), but to Sunwoo they're critical pieces that speak to a message that the person inside is trying to convey. 

  
So without a second doubt, Sunwoo makes his way across the stone walkway, all the way up to the door. Just as he's about to knock, a man unlocks the double doors and opens them to peek his head out. He spots Sunwoo near immediately, and instead of being startled, a daring smirk crosses his face. "Hi young man. What can I help you with?"

  
Sunwoo swallows hard, knowing that any mention of the wrong thing could make this chance encounter turn very sour very quickly. He scratches his arm out of habit (a nervous tick) and sets his eyes straight onto the man. "I know who you are."

  
The person's eyes darken for the smallest little second before he puckers his lips and furrows his thick brows. "I'm not sure what you mean, because I've never seen you a day in my life Sunwoo."

  
Sunwoo stops himself from taking a harsh inhale, but he knows his eyes have given him away. He steps back slightly, prepared to run should anything get worse. "I see. So then how about we acquaint ourselves?"

  
The man steps out from his house, hands up and door wide open. "I would like that. After all, I've heard that you're the person to consult should I need information. And while I already have a lot of that, I'm hoping you can give me insight where I truly need it."

  
Before Sunwoo can come up with a witty response, the man takes another long stride, closing the distance between them. Sunwoo realizes half a second too late that this man is smaller than him because before he knows it, the man had a deathly strong grip on his wrists. Sunwoo coaches himself into staying neutral and calm. "What insight could I possibly give you?"

  
The man grins as he walks Sunwoo into his home with no tension in his movements whatsoever. "I think you'll be able to bring me the other hosts." 

  
"First you need to tell me your name and why...why you're trying to contact them."

  
"That's something we must keep behind closed doors, my boy. But don't worry, all will be revealed in due time."

  
The second the doors close, Sunwoo catches a whiff of a cologne that's familiar to him. He turns slightly to see Younghoon locking the door. "Hyung...what's going on?"

  
Younghoon parts his lips and glances over at the older man. The older man nods slightly. "Sunwoo....why did you follow me?"

  
"Something in my gut told me to."

  
Younghoon sighs. "This...this is my boss. Lee Sangyeon."

  
Sunwoo recognizes that name. The name that people always whisper about in his circles-the unseen grim reaper. The leader of the Metropolis's underground assassin ring. But when Sunwoo looks up at him, he's nothing but warm and smiley. Sunwoo wants to believe that he's hiding something sinister underneath those pretty half moon eyes, but Sunwoo has not yet sensed him be anything less than genuine.

  
Younghoon sighs, furrowing his brow. "H-hyung, I don't want...to erase him."

  
Sangyeon laughs as he takes a seat on his couch. "Don't worry Hoonie. I'm not going to make you do that. Besides, we need him."

  
Sunwoo frowns. "What are you planning to do with the hosts?" he asks, more to Younghoon than Sangyeon because Sunwoo has witnessed firsthand how close Younghoon appears with them. He hopes in his gut that Younghoon hadn't been planning something the whole time.

  
Sangyeon sighs. "Nothing bad, I promise. I know Younghoon has a long-standing friendship with the host of the devil Eyes. Younghoon's never even told me his name or what he looks like."

  
Sunwoo lets go of some of his tension and Sangyeon immediately picks up on it. "Well what about you, Sunwoo? Have you taken a liking to one of the hosts?"

  
Sunwoo puckers his lips. "It makes me...not believe all the stories I heard growing up. They aren't monsters. They're just people-who've had something unwillingly bestowed upon them. That shouldn't make them automatically dangerous. The real problem is the other people who want to abuse that."

  
Sangyeon hums. "You're quite articulate for your age. How old are you?"

  
Sunwoo gulps, thinking it might be best not to divulge all this information. But for some reason he feels safe around this man. "I'm 20."

  
Sangyeon laughs. "Far too young to know these things. Unless...something forced you to know."

  
Sunwoo immediately looks away, uncomfortable with how at ease he feels. He wonders if this is some dangerous ability in its own right-to be able to relax your prey to the point of no return.

  
Younghoon sighs as he takes a seat next to Sangyeon. "Should I go check on Eric?"

  
Sunwoo blinks. "Who's Eric?"

  
Sangyeon smiles, all sweet and warm. "He's something like a brother to me. Our families have always been close." He turns to Younghoon and nods. "Go ahead and check, though I'm sure nothing has changed."

  
Younghoon sets a hand on his shoulder and then walks off into the next room. Sangyeon turns back to Sunwoo to see that he's biting his bottom lip nervously. 

  
"If you have something you want to ask or say, go ahead Sunwoo."

  
Sunwoo looks apprehensively at him and sighs. "I don't get why you're being so forthcoming."

  
"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

  
"Well...for one you're the leader of a very illegal and dangerous operation. That night that Younghoon hyung told me about...he said he was on a job and ended up saving them in the process. Was it you who ordered that hit?"

  
Sangyeon chuckles. "It's not like I just wake up and decide who to tell my men to eliminate. I simply...get paid. It's not all about the money, but I will say the more money that's offered, the harder it is for me to refuse." he pauses. "I'm sure you understand how the underground works. For you to be as young as you are and be one of the most known information traders..."

  
Sunwoo shrugs. "I've spent most of my life doing this work. It doesn't bother me much."

  
"I assume you know how to fight then?"

  
Sunwoo blinks. "Well, yeah. But uh, may I ask why you care?"

  
Sangyeon blinks twice, almost as if he was having a sudden realization. "Oh. Well, I'm the protective type, I guess. It seems like you and Younghoon are close so I just--" he stops short, not sure how to continue his thought.

  
Sunwoo outright laughs at his behavior, the sound breaking whatever awkward tension they had in the air. "And to think I was scared I wouldn't make it out of here alive."

  
Younghoon pads back into the living room and sighs. "He's still sleeping, but something's weird with his vitals hyung. It's like...his tempature says he's running a fever but his heart rate is normal and he doesn't feel hot at all."

  
Sangyeon raises an eyebrow. "I'll go check in on him just stay here and--"

  
A loud crashing noise in the next room freezes all three men, and Sunwoo thinks that for the first time since he'd met Sangyeon, he sees the dangerous glint lurking underneath his beautiful eyes. 

~~~

Hyunjae knows he can be impatient and downright annoying when things don't go his way.But he certainly isn't the type to push others' buttons on purpose.

  
Except for Juyeon's. 

  
He and Juyeon have been friends longer than either of them would ever publicly acknowledge. They'd started fucking when they were teenagers, addicted to the knowledge that only they understood each other's plight. But Hyunjae isn't stupid. He's not (and never was) in love with Juyeon, because Juyeon is far too aware of his own charm to ever develop real feelings for anyone. He had been fronting as a narcissist.

  
At least, that's what Hyunjae convinced himself. And it's when he sees how Juyeon looks at Kevin that he harshly realizes that it was _him_ Juyeon never loved. 

  
Hyunjae sighs to nothing and no one in particular; the air of the bookstore stale and dusty in his mouth. From across the store, Juyeon looks up from where he's sitting. His eyes have always been his tell, and Hyunjae no longer flinches when he sees the glint of red for the briefest of seconds. He's always hated how much Juyeon craves power and control, especially when it comes to him. Hyunjae used to think that he was threatened by the dragon Eyes, but he's learned that Juyeon constantly reminds himself not to trust anyone within the walls. 

  
Not even his previous lover. 

  
"What are you thinking, Jae?" Juyeon asks, the edge that usually coats his words seemingly gone. 

  
Hyunjae shrugs and meets his eyes. "Our past. How we ended up working at a bookstore of all places together."

  
Juyeon chuckles, but Hyunjae knows it's superficial. "With a name like yours, you'd think you'd be a little more in the moment." he says, giggling at his own joke. 

  
Hyunjae rolls his eyes but giggles with him. "Your jokes are just as bad as back then."

  
The silence settles over them again and this time, before Hyunjae gets lost in his thoughts again, a message tone rings out in the air. He looks down at his phone to see that Kevin has texted him. He holds back his scowl, afraid that Juyeon will see his shift in mood. 

  
Juyeon still strides over to look and see that message he's gotten. Hyunjae clicks into the message and reads it aloud. "Hey hyung, I think Chanhee is close to a breakthrough. We need to redouble our efforts and I think I know where to look."

  
Hyunjae quickly types back, _"And how is that?"_

  
Kevin texts back. " _Becaus_ e _Chanhee trusts me. Anyway I'm counting on you to let the others know. Talk to you later!"_

  
Hyunjae looks up at Juyeon who has wiped his face of any and all emotion for the moment. "Well, I guess we better notify the others. Do you want me to tell Sunwoo?"

  
Juyeon finally looks at him and shakes his head. "No, we don't need to involve the kid in things that don't concern him."

  
"He might have information though, Yeonie."

  
Juyeon sharply turns away. "Jae...we already fucked up Kevin. I don't want to hurt another child."

  
Hyunjae balls his fists. "Yeonie, Kevin is not your child nor did he join us not knowing the possible dangers. And Kevin isn't a child anymore! When was the last time _any_ of us considered ourselves that way? We've had to evade for so long. But that could all end, and--I think you know just as well as I do that Sunwoo is a vital piece to that."

  
Juyeon flexes his fists (a nervous tick he picked up some years back) as he carefully ponders through what Hyunjae had just presented to him. He hates that Hyunjae has always been so acutely aware of his emotions, even when he doesn't want to admit them.

  
He hates that he feels the need to push the other away to this day, despite knowing it's his fault that Hyunjae refuses to ever fall in love again.

  
He turns to face Hyunjae once more and he's still got that annoyingly determined look in his eye. So finally, Juyeon takes a seat next to him and sets his hand on top of the other's. "You can call Sunwoo to the meeting. But I need you to promise me that if anything goes south, you will save him first. Not me."

  
Hyunjae scoffs playfully. "Oh please Yeonie. Since when did you need saving?"

~~~

Because of the urgency of Kevin's message, the meeting is called for only 2 days after when he sends the original text. Hyunjae thinks that Juyeon would be more nervous, but instead it's him who frantically checks the clock ever few minutes. Juyeon giggles a bit at his behavior but but stays quiet. 

  
Just as they had filed in at their last meeting, Haknyeon comes in about 30 minutes early. He sits across from Hyunjae, two seats to Juyeon's left. Usually they have to wait a long while for Kevin to come in, as it's the trickiest for him to sneak away from the watchful eyes of the Order. But Haknyeon is surprised to hear the familiar twinkling of the store front's chimes a mere ten minutes after he's situated in his seat. The normally quick steps that punctuate every single one of Kevin's entrances are instead replaced by something tentative and hesitant. Haknyeon doesn't bother trying to hide his wariness. He feels his body starting to go rigid with tension until he sees a familiar head of muddy red hair peeking out over the shorter bookcases. He turns to Juyeon, frustration clearly set in his brows. "Why did you invite him?"

  
Juyeon smiles easily, and Haknyeon feels a wave of warmth wash over him. He looks down immediately, wishing for the cool to overtake his bones as he frowns deeply. "You promised you wouldn't do that to me hyung. I don't want to be afraid to look at you."

  
Juyeon clears his throat. "I-I wasn't."

  
Haknyeon scoffs. "I felt the warmth. Starting to relax just a little too much...that's how you got into his bed right?"

  
Juyeon feels as though Haknyeon's just slapped him across the face. "Hakkie--"

  
"I know you have the most control, hyung. It's no wonder you turned out being a control freak."

  
"Haknyeon. Stop." Hyunjae says sternly. He knows how deep the words must have cut for Juyeon, who only wants to build a new family with people who should understand. But Haknyeon has never seen eye to eye with Juyeon. Where Juyeon is all smokey glances and charming words, Haknyeon is bright lights and transparency. They come from two entirely different worlds, have very little in common, and by nature are polar opposites. The devil Eyes and the phoenix Eyes were never meant to become allies. The phoenix Eyes have always been revered as 'the Eyes that will save the world', whereas the devil Eyes are without a doubt the most powerful and dangerous of them all. "Juyeon didn't invite him. I did. I think he'll be able to give us insight."

  
"How would this kid be able to give us insight? I know he specializes in information but this matter is far too wrapped for him to--"

  
"You can call it dumb luck, but I think I know who the next host of the goblin Eyes is." Sunwoo suddenly blurts and Haknyeon stops dead in his tracks. 

  
Hyunjae gestures for him to sit and he eyes the chair across from Juyeon for a second. He sees that the cushion is slightly worn and he figures that's someone else's seat. So he opts for the next seat over, deciding it's probably better that he doesn't sit directly across from the impossibly handsome man. 

  
They wait there for another 30 minutes, and Sunwoo nervously drums his fingers on his thighs, still feeling slightly awkward from his entrance despite the amount of reassuring glances that Hyunjae throws his way. 

  
The familiar tinkling of the bells wakes them all up, and Haknyeon is oddly reassured by the quick steps he hears approaching the back table. Today, Kevin doesn't have a load of papers spilling from pale arms. He has a small smile clear on his face--even Haknyeon can see it in his eyes. 

  
That is, until he sets eyes on Sunwoo. 

  
Kevin is taught to act first and think second--after all, if anyone (especially Changmin) ever figured out that he's a host, his entire life would crumble to pieces around him. They'd easily be able to connect Kevin's texting and location history to Juyeon and the others. What they've spent years cultivating would all suddenly collapse. So much as they need Kevin, and they _need_ him to stay a spy on the inside, they also realize that Kevin is also the biggest threat to their safety. 

  
Kevin pulls out his 32 automatic before he even blinks, and Juyeon almost wants to praise him for how effortlessly smooth the motion looked, his graceful features locked into tense concentration. Kevin clicks the safety back and is ready to shoot before anyone even manages to get a word out, but Hyunjae stands and steps straight into the line of fire. 

  
"Hyunjae move the fuck out of the way before I blow a hole through your stomach."

  
Hyunjae puts his hand on the barrel, slowly lowering it and Kevin's arms. "Kevin. It's okay. You're safe. Sunwoo isn't going to jeopardize you."

  
"Say that to me again when I find Juyeon's dead body--"

  
"I promise I won't let anything hurt him. Besides, Haknyeon is here." Sunwoo says quietly, and Kevin looks about ready to blow his head off his shoulders. 

  
And then Juyeon stands up, crossing the room effortlessly and cocooning Kevin with his arms. "Kevin, calm down. Sunwoo has been selling us information. We brought him here to see if he can help us."

  
Kevin is obviously furious beyond belief, but even Hyunjae is shocked when he replies, "Ah so I'm not enough then? My endangering my life isn't enough Juyeon?"

  
Juyeon turns him around and sets his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Kevin."

  
Kevin looks about ready to slap Juyeon so hard he forgets his own name. "Answer the question. Am I not enough?"

  
"Are you...jealous right now?"

  
That's when Kevin slaps him, and Haknyeon smiles so wide that Hyunjae can't help but laugh. 

  
"You're so wrong for that, Yeonie." Hyunjae mutters. "Surprised you haven't used it yet."

  
Juyeon rubs his cheek and sighs. "I'm sorry Kevin. I shouldn't have said that but--please don't shoot Sunwoo. He's just a kid. I swear he's not a threat and if he ever becomes one, the one who will be handling that will be me."

  
Kevin huffs, and starts to turn away but Juyeon gently stops him with his hand on the other's hip. His voice is low and heady when he murmurs out "Kevin."

  
Kevin gets a shrill tingle all the way to the crown of his head. "Yes?"

  
"I never have and never will think you aren't enough." And as plain as it seems, Kevin is instantly touched that Juyeon would voice such a thing in front of the others. He wants to say something, but the words are caught in his throat as Juyeon makes his way back to his chair. Kevin smooths down his shirt as he slips his gun back into the hidden holster and nods at Sunwoo. He's surprised the boy shows no signs of fear around any of them. But then again, he doesn't know which Eyes Kevin hosts. 

  
"So. Why the emergency meeting?" Haknyeon asks, head resting lethargically on folded arms. 

  
"Chanhee's made a breakthrough. We think we've figured out that the ability to host certain Eyes is a genetic predisposition. Chanhee retraced the lineage of the goblin Eyes while referencing Changmin's eye in the lab and realized that they only show up on males with an incredible amount of testosterone. Specifically _demihuman_ levels of testosterone."

  
"Wait so the goblin Eyes can only be hosted by male demihumans? How has that gone unnoticed all this time?"

  
"It's precisely because those eyes are always hosted by male demihumans that no one has noticed. Every time a host dies, the Eyes transfer to a new person. Everyone always assumed this process was random because it was being treated as something closer to a disease or virus than a gene. But once Chanhee and I looked through the files of different hosts' genetic makeup, we started to believe that the ability to host any of the Eyes relies on one gene mutation. That mutation seems to manifest itself in hyper-immunity. Basically, anyone with this gene mutation is less likely to break bones, get sick, or have health complications."

  
"Just like demihumans..." Haknyeon says quietly.

  
"Are you saying that Chanhee might've accidentally stumbled on the gene that demihumans inherit from their divine lineage?" Hyunjae asks incredulously. 

  
"No...it means that the non-demihumans are evolving." Juyeon says with a start. 

  
"Exactly. And all of us hosts are part of nature's guinea pig project."

  
Sunwoo gulps and finally, when everyone has paused to mull over the implications of what was just said, he blurts once more. "So then...would you guys like to know what I stumbled upon with my dumb luck?"

  
Kevin raises a brow. "What's that?"

  
"The next host of the goblin Eyes."

~~~

Eric wakes up in a bed far too soft to be the cot he deliriously stumbled out of just a few days prior. The world is no longer streaked with blinding color and fuzzy outlines. He blinks and can see the way sunlight filters beautifully across the bed he's been placed in. He tosses the blanket off his legs. He was expecting many more cuts and bruises. During fights Eric never came out unscathed, especially because he relished in fighting far too close for anyone but his comfort. Eric isn't even sure where he is. Out of habit he tentatively calls out, "Sangyeon hyung?"

  
At once, the door opens very slowly, and gentle eyes greet him. Eric feels a wave of relief wash over his entire body and he moves to stand but Sangyeon presses him back down. "Don't be hasty. Last time you stood on your own you got tangled in medical equipment only to bang your head on the ground. Just rest a moment, okay?"

  
"How long was I out this time, hyung? And who's house is this?"

  
Sangyeon bites his lip. "It's mine. Well ours, now that my father has passed."

  
"Sir Lee passed?? When? Just how _long_ was I out??"

  
Sangyeon takes a deep breath. "A long time Eric. Unfortunately, your parents also passed. Only my mother remains from their generation."

  
"They were barely 80 though?"

  
"Those are the complications of leading a dangerous life."

  
"Sangyeon, you say this as if we aren't demi. Now please, just tell me how long I was--"

  
"50 years, Eric. 50 long fucking years."

  
Eric goes silent. He opens his mouth to say something but catches the words before they have the chance to come out. "I left you. I--"

  
"No, Eric. You were badly injured in the battle against the last dragon Eyes host. She made sure that her illusions followed you into your extended sleep."

  
"I...I was in a coma??"

  
Sangyeon nods sadly. "Younghoon's sister looked over you initially and said your vitals were stable but just that...the illusions had followed you into sleep and trapped you there? To be frank, I wasn't convinced and I was quite worried that I'd find you dead in this room one of these days."

  
Eric places a small hand on Sangyeon's knee. "Hyung, give me more credit. I'm very resilient."

  
Sangyeon laughs. "That's true." he pauses, and Eric is sure that something else is on his mind so he says, "Hyung, why are you so on edge right now? I'm awake and safe thanks to you!"

  
Sangyeon presses his lips into a hard line. "Eric....do you remember anything from a few days ago? When you first woke up?"

  
Eric hums. "Mmm I remember feeling like everything was bright and blurry. My movement felt...laggy. Like I my body wasn't moving quite as fast as I needed it to." Sangyeon nods, encouraging Eric to continue. "I felt...heavy and-and warm. Almost like I had been running a fever."

  
Sangyeon sighs. "Do you...remember saying you felt like a ghost?"

  
Eric shakes his head softly. "No not at all. Why?"

  
"Because when you told me that...your eyes turned forest green and you put your arm through the floor."

  
Eric pauses for a second, searching Sangyeon's face to find some alternate answer to what Sangyeon has just implied. When he finds nothing, he looks down at his hand and thinks about becoming ghost. In a mere second, Sangyeon sees the younger boy's eyes flash that pretty green once more and Eric's hand disappears through Sangyeon's leg. 

  
A stuttering breath leaves his mouth, as he pulls away in horror and brings his knees to his chest, curling in half. "Of all people? Why am I the new host to this?"

  
Sangyeon sighs, carding fingers through Eric's blonde tresses. "To be frank...I think becoming the host was the only thing that could've pulled you from your sleep, Eric."

  
"So you think the universe made me wake up for a reason? What possible reason could there be?"

  
"I don't know, Eric. I don't know." he sighs, taking the boy in his arms and resting his chin on top of the younger's head. "All I know is that you're awake now. We'll figure everything else out as it comes. But Younghoonie...he's making you some porridge so let's go eat okay?"

  
Eric lets out a shuddering breath but nods his head. He's never felt safer than when Sangyeon is holding him, but he's definitely not happy about what he just woke up to. Still, he softly pads over to the kitchen with Sangyeon holding most of his weight. Younghoon ruffles his hair and he smiles up at the other. "Are you my live-in nanny now?" he snorts.

  
"I'm hyung's live in whatever-the-fuck-he-wants since the other demis cast me aside."

  
"It was your family who decided to wage war on the hosts after all."

  
"Yeah and I was a child with no authority over that. But my parents' death wasn't enough. They needed someone else to suffer in the flesh." he sighs. "The war has long been over though Eric. Guess who's running the Order and the Organization now?"

  
Eric leans in, eyes sparkly and intrigued. "Oooo who is it? Someone we know?"

  
"Even juicier. It's Changmin and Jacob."

  
Eric laughs. "Of course those two lovebirds would take over the entire city together! They'd make just the couple to rule the entire..." Eric stops for a moment. "Wait. Last I remember, Changmin was the host of the goblin Eyes, right?"

  
Younghoon bites his cheek. "Yeah. But...after the war he swore to never be alligned with the Eyes again. So he found a brilliant kid who helped him remove his right eye. He lost his host abilities immediately after having that procedure done. Of course we'll never quite know how the ability transfers itself, but my guess is that your being in a coma made it similar to being a newborn."

  
"The theory that newborns are the ones that gain the ability is a myth though." Sangyeon replies, focused on trying not to get too ahead of himself. "Anyway, at this point we can speculate all the different avenues and the result is the same--Eric is a host now."

  
Eric nods slowly, starting to accept what's going on but still not sure where they're going to go from there. Younghoon and Sangyeon exchange glances and whispers throughout the duration of the day and though they don't go unnoticed, Eric chooses not to confront them because he's afraid of what they might be hiding. 

~~~

Changmin senses it almost immediately. 

  
After all, it's very rare for a demi to be asleep for so long. He can't recognize every demi's aura but Eric isn't just any demi. He's on the same level as Changmin. So it's no surprise when Jacob comes into his office late that night (for more reasons than one). 

  
"Changmin. You sense that right?"

  
Changmin takes his boyfriend's hand and gently pulls him to the couch while nodding. As soon as Jacob is seated, he buries his face into the other's neck. "Mhmm."

  
Jacob chuckles low and throaty. "Listen mister. I'm still not happy with you."

  
Changmin peeks up underneath beautifully dark eyelashes. "Jacob...I understand why you're upset. If I were you, I'd have killed the bastard already."

  
"So what's stopping me from killing him?"

  
Changmin swallows. "Nothing baby. I'll find out everything you want right now--"

  
Jacob slaps the other's arm. "Oh shut up Changmin. You know I would never."

  
"But I would love to see you fly in a jealous fury."

  
"Is that why you cheated on me?"

  
Changmin goes quiet for a second. Jacob suddenly feels apologetic for being so harsh. The anniversary is always hard for Changmin and much as he despises the idea of someone else's hands on his boyfriend, he can't bring himself to be truly angry. Maybe he pities his boyfriend for never forgetting the anniversary, for as long as they've lived.

  
In a way, he's torturing himself with the same gruesome knowledge of his own shortcomings. And really, that's more painful than anything Jacob could do or say. 

  
"Listen Jacob. I understand if you don't want me anymore. We've been together long enough for you to see that I'm just as ugly as I am beautiful. So...no hard feelings, if that's where your heart is."

  
Jacob cups Changmin's face in his palms. "Minnie...I will repeat this only once more. I'm deeply disappointed in you, that's for sure. But...maybe it's because we've spent so much time together as demis, friends, and partners....it's precisely those reasons that I can't leave you alone either."

  
Changmin feels confliction swirl in his gut until Jacob presses his face back into the crook of his neck and all Changmin knows is the heady scent of roses and mint that rolls off of Jacob like a sweet garden. As Changmin is taking his time trying to memorize Jacob's scent, Jacob rubs circles into his back. 

  
"Should we go pay Eric a visit, Minnie?"

  
Changmin snuggles closer to him. "Mmm sounds like a plan Cobi."

  
Jacob fights off his wide grin and tightens his arms around Changmin even more. 

~~~

The plan is for Sunwoo to be in front and for Hyunjae to create an illusion that the others aren't there. Haknyeon feels sick, hates the idea of where this could go. He would much rather be in the hospital, surrounded by the thick smell of sterilization. Nevertheless, Haknyeon follows quietly behind, touching Hyunjae's shoulder every once in a while to restore some strength to his body. He's not sure how long Hyunjae is able to hold up this illusion, especially when he's got several people to mask but from the look on Hyunjae's face, he doesn't imagine it to be too difficult. 

  
Sunwoo's steps are strong and sure, and he has no problem navigating to Sangyeon's house like it's his own at this point. When he strides up the steps and knocks four times, pausing once before the last one. He hears a click and then the door opens in front of him. Sangyeon gives him a smile as he opens one of the doors wider to let Sunwoo in. Hyunjae is able to slip everyone inside before the door shuts and he allows his ability to stop so that he can catch his breath. 

  
Inside, Sunwoo waits for Sangyeon to turn and see the other three men in his house. 

  
But he doesn't need to even turn. He tilts his head and sighs. "Sunwoo. When I said I needed information..."

  
He turns around to find that all three men have their hands up, indicating they aren't here to harm. Haknyeon's got a thick feeling in throat, a feeling that Juyeon's charm might not even be able for them to get through. 

  
"I know this wasn't how we spoke about it hyung but...we need to act quickly. I've been informed that the other party is going to try to close in on you and....this time your status as a demi might not even save you." 

  
Sangyeon sighs but shows very little resistance as he leads the others into the next room. Before he opens the door he turns to them. "Hosts, step forward."

  
Kevin, Juyeon, and Haknyeon move forward and he sets a gaze on them that Sunwoo has never witnessed in the time he's known the older. "You try to pull any tricks or set a finger on him without his express permission and I will make sure that no one will be able to recognize the sorry ditch they find your bodies in. Do I make myself clear?" 

  
The others nod, and Juyeon deeply bows. "We could never."

  
Sangyeon's mouth twists into a crooked frown and he eyes the other like he's ready to take the other's head clean off his shoulders. "Your pretty words may match that face, but I won't trust you one bit until I've determined that he's safe."

  
Sangyeon turns sharply back to the door, and gently raps on it three times before opening it. When the room is fully visible to everyone, Juyeon sees Younghoon napping on a chair across from a small bed. On the bed is an equally small boy wrapped up in brown blankets. His hair is shiny and blonde, and his lips are pursed in concentration. 

  
His eyes are glowing a deep forest green and Juyeon sees how they flicker back to his normal cozy brown color. His hands become transparent every time his eyes glow. _Phasing_ , as it's known to other hosts. 

  
Juyeon makes his way into the room and kneels at the boy's bed. "It's hard, right?"

  
The boy looks to him and sighs. "Yeah it is. I thought I'd start with my hands and then move onto larger parts of my body but just keeping it stable here is already frustrating."

  
"What always helped me was thinking about the very first thing that ever made my Eyes activate. What was yours?"

  
The boy smiles, but it looks a bit sad. "I woke up from a coma."

  
Juyeon blinks. "Oh..." he pauses. "Here let's start with this." he reaches a hand out. "I'm Juyeon. You are?"

  
"Eric." he says sweetly while pulling the other to sit on the bed with him. "What Eyes do you have?"

  
Juyeon swallows. "The uh...the devil Eyes."

  
Eric doesn't even blink at those words. "Ah so you must be strong."

  
Juyeon tilts his head. "Self made power, I guess. It wasn't the Eyes that made me strong. It was learning how to control them. You know the goblin Eyes have tremendous power in their own right too."

  
Eric rolls his eyes. "Yes but to have the devil Eyes is--"

  
"It's dangerous. And it means that no one will ever trust you. Because one look could be fatal." he flickers his eyes to look straight at Eric. "Do you trust me?"

  
Eric nods. "Your eyes haven't turned red yet so--"

  
"How do you know? How can you be sure?"

  
Eric places a hand on Juyeon's knuckles. "I get the same feeling from you as I did from the last devil host. She was a really genuine girl who only wanted to help the other hosts. But she got betrayed and that resulted in her early demise."

  
Juyeon quirks a brow. "Oh? By whom?"

  
Eric sighs. "The dragon Eyes host. She was out for power and wanted to eliminate her competition. The devil host's death resulted in a long war between the demis and the hosts. There were two hosts who were also demihuman that got caught in the middle. And the former dragon host is the reason I was in a coma for the past 50 years."

  
Juyeon nods. "So you think I'm genuine?"

  
Eric laughs. "Yes." he smiles and looks up at the others. "Ah you guys must be the other hosts. Wait--there's only two others here. Where's the last one?"

  
"Our dragon Eyes host had to help us get here unseen and now he's making sure that no one can see this house within a ten mile radius."

  
Eric whistles low. "Smart and powerful. Must be nice to weave illusions."

  
"Another set of Eyes that no one will ever learn to trust."

  
Kevin interrupts suddenly. "Juyeon I appreciate you getting acquainted but we should probably leave before Hyunjae passes out."

  
Juyeon clicks his tongue. "That's true." he turns to Eric. "Would you like to help us with something?"

  
"What would that be?" Eric asks. 

  
Before Juyeon is able to continue his sentence, they hear the front door slam open and pounding footsteps. Juyeon pushes Haknyeon and Kevin closer to Eric, leaving Sunwoo and Sangyeon standing in front of the door with him. 

  
The slamming of the door also awakes Younghoon, who quickly shakes off his sleep and immediately flies to Eric's side. 

  
"See hyung? I told you they'd be coming." Sunwoo murmurs under his breath. 

  
Hyunjae walks in, his hands above his head and some kind of sword pressed to his throat. Juyeon ventures to take a step forward, out of the room, and sees that sword is actually a scythe. 

  
"S-sorry. They caught me by surprise." he says defeatedly. 

  
"It's fine. You should rest since you've been working hard." Juyeon replies. 

  
Changmin steps out from behind Hyunjae and raises a brow. "Is that him? The goblin host?"

  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Mad that someone else has your old abilities, Changmin?" Juyeon spits back, his left hand subtly wrapping around the pesh kabz knife in its hidden holster. 

  
"If you aren't him then step aside. I'm not here for you."

  
Juyeon smiles. "Are you sure about that? Or did you already forget when you called me to your bed?"

  
Changmin bites his bottom lip and swings the scythe so that it's pointed right at Juyeon's neck. He doesn't even flinch. "I could end you right here."

  
"Oh? I'd love to see you try." he says, letting the red flash in his irises. 

  
With a start, Changmin steps back in realization. "Y-You're--"

  
"Yes I'm the devil host. Sorry that we couldn't exchange names last time. My name's Juyeon." he smiles sinisterly as he tilts his head to look at Jacob. "And you must be Jacob."

  
Jacob looks just to the left of his eyes and Juyeon let's the red flow through him more. "Looking away is cute, Jacob. Makes me want to play a game of cat and mouse." he licks his lips. "But trust me, looking away isn't going to save you. So why don't you let go of my friend before I have to get nasty?"

  
"Just tell us where the goblin host is."

  
"Oh see, I can't do that Jacob. I refuse to let your little lackey assistant use him as some kind of lab experiment."

  
Jacob is about to say something when Juyeon hears steps coming out of the room. He's expecting to see Sangyeon or Sunwoo, but it's Kevin who walks forward. "Hyung-nim. Just stop this."

  
Changmin's eyes widen. "Kevin, what the fuck are you--"

  
Kevin doesn't even speak. He just lets his eyes glaze over that pretty bright blue and all at once, Changmin drops his scythe.

  
"The siren host?? You're the _siren host_ , Kevin?" he says, fury and betrayal swirling together in his voice. 

  
Kevin doesn't bother answering him, opting to flash the misty blue he's always so careful to hide. At once, the thoughts sliver their way into his head, loud and intrusive. " _I thought I knew you. I thought I knew you._ " Kevin scoffs at him. "Oh please Hyung-nim. Did you ever really know me?"

  
Changmin's eyes widen and he lowers his gaze. "K-Kevin--"

  
The other brushes his hair from his eyes. "If you feel anything close to apologetic, then let us leave."

  
Jacob looks to Changmin and then Juyeon. He makes a mental note to have a long discussion with his boyfriend. However, it will definitely have to wait because with all five of the hosts gathered in the same place, they certainly did not have the advantage. 

  
He looks over at Changmin and makes a small gesture to back up. Changmin flexes his hand and takes a step back, retrieving his scythe from the ground. 

  
Jacob steps forward and tilts his head, the look in his eyes almost sweet enough to look genuine. "Can we at least see Sangyeon and Younghoon?"

  
Sangyeon and Younghoon both step forward, both with looks of contempt clear on their faces. 

  
Sangyeon is beyond angry. "What do you want Jacob?"

  
"I just--I want to know he's okay, hyung."

  
Sangyeon's scowl deepens. "Yes he is. And it's no thanks to you. You didn't once look back to see how he was once you entered your little government bubble. I will never forgive you for betraying us in battle that day."

  
Jacob runs a hand through his hair. "Sangyeon...it wasn't a matter of betrayal. It was a matter of protecting him or Changmin and he had you so I--"

  
"So you ran to you boyfriend, abandoned your _little brother_ , and after not contacting me for 50 years, you suddenly feel bad?"

  
"Sangyeon--"

  
"Unless you plan on dropping to the ground and begging me for forgiveness, I don't want to hear it."

  
Jacob casts one last look at Sangyeon and takes Changmin's hand in his own. The two are briskly escorted out by Younghoon, who gives them a cold look before closing and locking the door in their faces. When he turns back, his legs give out and he crumples to floor.

  
Surprisingly, it's Hyunjae who rushes over to him. "Hoonie, are you alright?"

  
Younghoon smiles and nods, grabbing the younger's hand in his. "I am now." he muses playfully and Hyunjae slaps his knee. 

  
Sangyeon sighs and twists his head to make sure Haknyeon and Eric are safe. He spots Haknyeon smiling with bright sparks firing off his fingers. The others pile back into Eric's room to watch the phoenix host create a small light show for them. 

  
Juyeon ruffles Haknyeon's hair, which takes him out of his own trance for a second but not for too long. He gives the older man a small grin and continues to play. For the first time he sees kindness reflected in the younger's eyes. 

  
"Y'know Juyeon, when we first met I totally thought you were a shady guy. Far too aware of your own deceptive charm, and far too smart for anyone's benefit but your own. The more I got to know you, the heavier the mysterious haze around you hung. It seemed like every move you made was three steps ahead of where we were. It made me distrust you and even still--I wanted to believe in what you had planned." Haknyeon murmurs as he continues to spark light from his fingers.

  
"But?" Juyeon asks.

  
Haknyeon stops playing with the light to look at Juyeon, the beautiful amber glow of his eyes fading to a soft brown. "You always knew, didn't you? That Eric would be the key. Maybe you didn't know who he was, or what he'd be like--but you knew the next person after Changmin to inherit these Eyes would be the one to settle everything. That's why you slept with Changmin, despite being fully in love with Kevin. And why you never let anyone in. It was just as stupid as it was genuine--and...I get it now. You were protecting us. Another reason why you never let us say your name in public. So that if they ever found you before the pieces clicked they wouldn't be able to connect all four of us."

  
Juyeon smiles small. "You said you thought I was too smart for my own good, but I've always thought that about you. I never needed to explain things to you, or even ask for things. Your working at the hospital always worried me, but you were always right there beside me. Completely understanding of what I needed, even though I never once told you what that was."

  
Haknyeon giggles and it warms Juyeon's heart in a way like the sun has just bursted in his veins. "So what now then? They know all our faces and names. They even know Sangyeon and Younghoon are affiliated."

  
Juyeon shrugs. "Oh that won't matter. Besides, the more important thing we need to discuss is how we're going to train Eric."

_~~~_

A week after that incident, all the hosts, Sangyeon, and Younghoon all decide to move into Sunwoo's abandoned building house. Kevin somehow finds the previous owners and arranges for permission to turn the central light, water, and electricity systems back on. Juyeon says goodbye to his beloved bookstore, and within another week, all of the men are living together in the space. It's definitely different for everyone involved, but no one seems to be more affected than Kevin. 

  
Kevin ends up terminating his contract with the Order within a few days of them being fully moved in and he doesn't even go in person to collect his belongings. He bitterly tells Chanhee to trash anything and everything of his. When the other assistant asks for an explanation, Kevin coldly hangs the phone up. 

  
Juyeon sighs and flops out onto Kevin's bed. "Hey. How ya holding up?"

  
Kevin roughly runs his hands through his hair. "I honestly couldn't tell you even if I tried Yeonie."

  
Juyeon rubs the other's arm gently. "Well go on and try."

  
Kevin sighs, laying back onto the other's broad frame. "I feel lost and scared and angry that Changmin had the gall to think he knew me. That man...he never tried to get to know me, despite my being his assistant for years."

  
Juyeon nods. "But isn't that a testament to your skill as a spy? He thought he knew you well, despite the very little he truly knew about you."

  
Kevin sighs. "And what about you? Did you get a feel for him in the night you spent with him?"

  
Juyeon chuckles low. "I don't think I did, but I grasped enough to learn what I needed."

  
"Which was?"

  
"That he's an arrogant man who is incapable of leaning on others. You want to know why he slept with me?"

  
Kevin scoffs teasingly. "Obviously it's because you're the most charming fucker in the Metropolis."

  
Juyeon laughs. "No, it's because there's a special anniversary that he punishes himself for. And no matter how composed and intelligent he is, that day never escapes him, nor can he escape the mental hellscape he puts himself through for it."

  
Kevin tilts his head as he laces their fingers. "What's the anniversary for?"

  
"The death of his beloved nanny. Which he accidentally caused with his goblin Eyes."

  
Kevin winces. "Damn that's shitty. But how in the world did you figure out about all this?"

  
"Well on top of him drunkenly telling me the story, his nanny was my grandmother. I don't think he remembers me, but when he got older, he would visit our house often. I was still in diapers then, but my mother told me the story once I was old enough to understand."

  
Kevin snorts. "It's ironic how intertwined we all are, despite our goals being quite different."

  
"I don't think our goals are that different. We all want peace--it's just that they want a different type of peace. The kind that eliminates those who are possible threats to their power. Not all demis are like that but..."

  
Sunwoo pads over to the two and grins. "Nice to see you two being all snuggly and gross. Sangyeon hyung wants a group talk in the kitchen now."

  
Juyeon and Kevin sit up and pad over to the kitchen with Sunwoo to find everyone else there as well. 

  
"What's up?" Juyeon asks. 

  
Eric ruffles his own hair. "Now that I've begun my training, I would like to know what the end goal is. Are we starting another war?"

  
"Christ, no." Juyeon replies. "My goal has always been to create a safe space for hosts and demis alike. So that nothing like that godforsaken war ever happens again."

  
Eric tilts his head. "Hyung you have such a strong set of Eyes. Why didn't you do that already?"

  
"Hmm...I always felt like having all the hosts together was the only way to truly create that space. It took me a while to find all of them. Hyunjae and I go way back but finding Kevin and Haknyeon was extremely difficult. And then it was just a matter of time until you appeared."

  
"How will we force them to create a space for us when they have an entire government behind them?"

  
"We appeal to their wishes. As Kevin has mentioned, the brainiac is planning to gather different hosts to attempt to erase the Eyes forever because he sees it as a curse. But he also has a vested interest in our abilities, and also in keeping Kevin as a friend." he sighs. "Honestly, we don't need to fight them over this. We just need to lay low for now and leave the rest to me."

  
The boys all nod and decide to leave the planning to Juyeon, who always seems content to be the one left in charge.

~~~

Years later they'll all realize that Juyeon put much more on the line than just his sanity. That when he goes into the govenment building in the center of the Plaza, eyes shining that horribly dark red, he makes sure that no one remembers a damn thing. All they see is his beauty, his frightening charm that can move mountains and bring kings to their knees. He makes sure to make it clear that should anyone try to stand in his way, he'll make sure they never see the light of day. 

  
He makes sure that Changmin and Jacob know exactly who they're up against--letting a tranced Chanhee walk slowly into Changmin's office that day. His eyes glow that sinister red and he smiles knowingly at them. Jacob tries to shake and clap at Chanhee, but he can't seem to wake him up. Juyeon just smiles, his eyes still bright with malice. 

  
When Changmin finally puts a hand on Jacob's arm, he deflates a little but manages to throw a scowl at Juyeon. Juyeon laughs all the way out the building and as soon as he's out of range, he lets the mass trance go. 

  
As he walks away he grins genuinely. He has no remorse for the people he took over, nor any sympathy for the leaders of this god-forsaken walled city. Should he have to feel bad for protecting the people he holds dear? Should he have to hold back, given that he's held back for so long? This life was not meant to not be lived, and Juyeon would be damned if he had to hide away like a fugitive. 

  
So as Juyeon walks away he never once thinks that he's won, and never will feel like he's won. But for now, the space they've created is enough for him. 


End file.
